Wheel assemblies incorporating large tires are frequently used in agricultural tractors and similar vehicles or other work machines. Many wheel assemblies incorporate tires that define a large volume of fluid in a cavity defined between the tire and a rim of the wheel assembly. While tires vary in application and accordingly define different cavity sizes, some tires may have a cavity with a fluid volume of about 150-1000 liters. The pressure of fluid disposed in this space is commonly referred to as the tire pressure.
Agricultural tractors and work machines frequently travel on different types of terrain for different reasons. When an operator of a tractor or work machine is operating the tractor or work machine on a field or other relatively soft terrain, the operator may desire a low tire pressure in order to reduce the impact each tire has on the underlying terrain or increase the traction of the tire. However, when the operator is transporting the tractor or work machine, the operator may control the tractor or work machine at higher speeds and on harder terrain such as a gravel or asphalt road. When travelling along harder terrain, the operator may desire a higher tire pressure to allow the tractor or work machine to be efficiently controlled while traveling at higher speeds.
Similarly, the load conditions of the tractor or work machine frequently change during use. It is common for an operator to utilize the tractor or work machine with little or no additional load, and then later add an implement or other load. When a load is added to the tractor or work machine, the operator may need to increase the tire pressure in order to properly address the new load conditions.